


Abaddon

by YollyDelaney2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alysum, Angels, Archangels, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Claire Holt - Freeform, Comfort, Darkness, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Depression, Devil, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, God is villain, Heaven, Hell, Henry Cavill - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Inbar Lavi, Jealous Chris Evans, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Loneliness, Lonely Dean Winchester, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer is good, Lucifer's Soulmate, Pain, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Sadness, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, abandoned, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YollyDelaney2/pseuds/YollyDelaney2
Summary: This is the untold and forbidden version of Lucifer's fall and his war with heaven and earth.Your whole life, you have been told the story about the fallen Archangel who became the enemy of humanity and that he is the one who should be feared, but be still now and listen, for what I am about to tell you may make you take a second look at the one they call "the Devil."This is the sinful story of romance, jealousy, betrayal, resistance, tragedy, loss, heartache, revenge, undying love, fear, war, and fate. Read this story and discover some hidden secrets about the war against a God who takes lives, destroys cultures, and controls populations and learn the hidden truth about who a female Archangel named Abaddon was and is.
Relationships: Dean Wincehster & You, Jensen Ackles & Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles & Reader, Jensen Ackles & You, Jensen Ackles / reader, Jensen Ackles/ You
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The long night passed over slowly and the very next morning after the sun rose over the horizon, the little black alarm clock beside the girl's bed chimed 7:00 am. She stirred weakly under her covers and groaned. She did not like the morning hours and wished she could just stay in bed but she knew better than to hope for that. After hitting the snooze button once, a brisk knock on the bedroom door sounded and the girl's mother poked her head into the room and smiled cheerily. 

"Morning, Y/N, did you sleep well last night?" 

Y/N sat up in bed and looked tiredly at her mother before responding to her with a shrug. Her mother frowned, "Did you have the bad dream, again?" She asked and Y/N nodded. 

With a hopeful look on her face, the mother slipped into the room and sat down on her daughter's bedside to look Y/N in the eye. "Do you think maybe now you can tell me what it's about?"

Y/N, clearly annoyed by her mother's request, rolled her eyes, and sighed loudly, flipping her bed covers off of her to get out of bed and go brush her teeth. Her mother frowned again before making another attempt to get her daughter to open up. "I'm just trying to help you, honey, I only want what's best!" The mother implored, but Y/N quickly disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door. 

The mother, now bursting into tears, got up off of her child's bed and headed slowly down the stairs like an injured creature and then went straight into the living room and over to the phone. Picking it up, she dialed a number. "Yes, hello, is this the secretary for the office of Dr. Gilbert? ... Yes, this is Ms. Blackthorn, I have decided to go ahead with his suggestion. I just don't know what else to do. She still never talks to me, she had turned up 18 and I'm ran out of options. As much as it pains me, I'd be willing to go ahead and bring Y/N in later today and have him evaluate her if there's an opening available today....Ok, that's perfect, thank you, we will be there." 

She then hung up the phone with a loud click and sobbed slinking down to the floor.

Unbeknownst to little Y/N, a very different day was set into motion and it would soon change her life completely.


	2. Chapter 2

"In the beginning, there was nothing...."

An eerie silence and a veil of white mist drifted slowly through a void which lay vacant over the black waters beneath the nine spheres of the heavens where God resided in the Empyrean peak.

Sitting atop his throne while pondering deeply in a place that sat above the stars, God drummed his callous fingertips against the decorative gold armrests of his proud throne. His appearance was that of a man who was caught between ancient and youth, with skin that resembled a dried mud patch, and two eyes that could shame the deepest of garnet gems.

Almost stone-like like in appearance, but despite the many deep-set wrinkles, he sported a pair of jovial cheekbones which gave him a full looking face and a smug expression that suited his character. He was bull-built with a barrel chest, and he stood on thick muscular legs which made him rise about 5 feet higher than every creature in Heaven.

At the right side of God's throne, standing sovereignly in silence, was God's second creation; a magnificent archangel whom God favored greatly and imbued with much power...

In the very beginning, God had wished to have a perfect companion, and a loyal right hand to help him rule over his kingdom with a supremacy that surpassed all except for his own...

...So God created one such being named "Lucifer" and placed a gold mitre upon his head.

Lucifer was born from the light of the first dawn of the Empyrean sphere, and he instantly became God's favorite angel and most trusted companion. It was said that Lucifer was the one who was assigned the task of creating God's vast and infinite army of angels, while God himself decided to create six more Archangels into his service; Suriel, Gadreel, Remiel, Uriel and few others....however, God did not bestow as much power onto these new archangels as he had done with his favorite.

The only other archangel who came nearly close to being equal to Lucifer was the one called, "Michael."

Michael was God's very first creation, and he was quickly put in charge of God's army. Being a commanding soldier suited his image well, but he was greatly flawed with careless pride and reckless arrogance /just like his father/.

In truth, Michael did not please his Lord-creator as much as Lucifer did.

While thinking on what to do next, God's thoughts were interrupted by the realization that he had not voiced his approval for the creation of his army to Lucifer . Turning to look at his favorite Archangel, he spoke;

"It has just occurred to me that I have not rewarded you for that which you have done for me. Therefore, my dear son, I want to give you something special.... a companion.. a partner of your own."

Surprised by this, Lucifer turned to his maker and asked,

"What do you mean by a 'partner', Father?" His expression on his boyishly handsome face was stoic and refined, but his green eyes were full of curiosity.

Smirking back at his counterpart, God replied, "You are the only one in your position. I am God, I am the only one who is above all that exists. My place is alone at the very top, as I am sitting at the very highest level above you and everything else. You may be my second in command and favorite son, Lucifer , but you are not entirely equal to me. Likewise, Michael and the other Archangels are not equal to you even though they are your brethren. They each have their own responsibilities and tasks, but unlike you, they all have each other to rely on. The only person you have is yourself. You, my friend, are all alone in your rank beneath me, so now I must insist that you permit me to change that."

Without speaking any further, and without warning, God reached out and pushed his hand straight into Lucifer's chest, and abruptly tore out a piece of his soul.

Staggering back in a bit of shock and pain at this sudden invasion, Lucifer could feel as if a part of him were being ripped away and stripped apart whether he willed it or not, and he soon found himself temporarily dazed in a state of half-consciousness.

The ray of light which was taken from Lucifer's core was not just part of his immortal soul but an essence of his beating heart. God began to shred the light into several tiny glowing pieces, morphing each piece into a tiny star before gathering each one back into the palms of his hands to mold into a pulsating orb of luminescence.

Then, slowly rising out of God's hands, the glowing orb of stars steadily began to change shape and transform. Flickering and shifting into various states of symmetry until before long, after a brilliant flash, there standing before them was a creature of great beauty.

She was a single part of a soul changed, made separate, and personified into a new female being. An Archangel equal only to Lucifer in mind and in spirit. Her long amber hair flickered and wavered for a short moment before resting upon her pale shoulders in a gentle cascade of loose curls. A large pair of white-gold wings protruded from between her shoulder blades in a magnificent display, and her warm hazel eyes were like that of a Summer Doe.

She was thereafter declared to be the protector, overseer and guide of God's most vital creation he was planning to make, 'Humanity.'

Unbeknownst to God, however, she would also become Lucifer's most treasured love whom he would cherish above all, including God and himself.

Her name was Abaddon.


End file.
